A Very Jagan Christmas
by Miss Jagan
Summary: Because no one should spend the holidays alone.  My first multi-chapter Jagan.
1. Company for Christmas

**A/N. Miss Fenway died of the angst in 'Head On Collision' and this is what happened in the time it took her to come back to life. I don't own anything.**

A shrill ringing interrupts James Diamond's dream of performing in Times Square on New Years Eve. He opens his eyes and blinks in sleepy confusion, trying to figure out where the annoying sound is coming from. He finally remembers his cell phone and fumbles around clumsily until his hand locates the mobile device of the end table. "Hello?"

"Hey, James."

James is suddenly wide awake and he sits up on the couch, the blanket slowly falling from his lap. "Logan. What's up?"

"You sound tired. Did I wake you up?"

James rolls his eyes. "Yeah but it's. . ." He pauses and glances at his watch. "Almost 10:00 in the morning. I should be getting up anyway." He muffles a yawn because he knows that Logan will feel bad. "So what's up?"

Logan is quiet at first and when he speaks again he sounds nervous. "I have a question, James."

"Is everything okay, Logan?" James asks, suddenly concerned. When Logan doesn't answer right away he stands up and heads for the bedroom door, grabbing his winter coat as he walks past the chair it's hanging over. "What's wrong, Logan?"

"You know me so well." Logan tries to laugh but a small sob catches in his throat.

If he was worried before, James is scared now. His heart begins pounding in his chest so hard that he has to strain to hear Logan.

"Listen, James." Logan takes a deep breath and composes himself. "I have a problem. I had a fight with my parents earlier this morning and now. . . they don't want me spending Christmas with them this year."

"What?" James is halfway out the door but his best friend's announcement freezes him in his tracks. "Logan, you're not serious are you?"

"I wish I wasn't serious, James." Logan says sadly. "But I am. My parents, especially my dad, were really mad at me." He's losing what composure he had and there are tears in his next words. "James, I know you don't celebrate Christmas but I was wondering if-"

"Yes." James doesn't bother to let him finish. "I'm on my way right now, Logan. Throw some clothes in a suitcase and I'll be over in fifteen minutes." He's outside now and shivers in the cold Minnesota air. "Are you going be to be okay until I get there?" He hates to leave Logan when he's so vulnerable but he also doesn't want to drive on the icy roads and talk at the same time.

"Yeah." Logan says quickly. "I'll be fine. Thanks, James."

A smile crosses James' face. "No problem, Logie." He says softly. "See you soon." It's on the tip of his tongue to add "I love you" but then he remembers that he's talking to Logan. His face turns red and he merely ends the call. He tries to focus on the road as he drives but he has to grip the steering wheel extra hard because his hands are suddenly shaking. _Get a hold of yourself_! He scolds himself. _Like Logan would ever like you that way. He has a girlfriend._

James' heart clenches painfully. He's happy for Logan, really he is. If anyone deserves to have a great relationship at all then it's Logan Mitchell. But he's so insanely jealous of Leah and even though Logan always seems to be happy around her, James thinks that she's not good enough for him. Because no one is good enough for Logan in James' opinion.

Logan is so perfect, everything about him and James is completely in love with him. He has no idea when or how it happened, it just did and there's nothing he can do about it because Logan and Leah have been a couple for nearly three years now and James suspects that their relationship is an engagement waiting to happen.

A sudden thought crosses James' mind as he waits at a red light. Logan didn't mention Leah in his phone call. As he ponders this revelation the honk of a car horn makes James realize that the light has been green for a fair amount of time and he quickly steps on the gas pedal and continues the short drive to Logan's apartment.

He reaches the complex in ten minutes rather then fifteen and he almost stays in the car for an extra five minutes because he just knows that Logan will lecture him for speeding. But then he recalls Logan's tears over the phone and he jumps out and hurries to the door, letting himself in with the key Logan gave him a few months ago. "I'm here!" He calls.

"James!" Logan appears with his old hockey duffel bag. "Did you speed? You need to be more careful, James. The roads are already icy and-"

"What happened to your face?" James demands, striding over to Logan. He gently takes the duffel from Logan's shoulder and sets it on the floor. Then he takes Logan's chin in one hand and tilts his head upward into the light, gasping at the bruise that mars Logan's tear stained face.

"It's nothing." Logan blushes and tries to pull away but James' grasp is firm. He sighs and his shoulders slump in defeat. "My dad." He whispers, tears gathering in his eyes once again.

That's when James' heart breaks a little because more than anything else, he hates seeing Logan cry. It's the worst thing in the world. "Why?" He can only ask as his fingers carefully caress the injury, stopping when Logan flinches.

Logan drops his gaze to the floor. "I don't want to talk about it right now." He says quietly. "Part of it is because Leah and I broke up last night."

James hates himself for the tiny jolt of satisfaction that he feels at Logan's news. Logan is obviously miserable for more than one reason and he needs comfort. He draws the smaller boy, although at twenty-one neither he nor Logan are boys anymore, into his arms and rests his chin on the top of Logan's head. "I'm sorry, Logan."

"It's not your fault." Logan's answer, so typical, is muffled against the soft fabric of James' coat. He lets James hold him for a while and then he feels himself relax so he pulls away. "Thanks." He smiles gratefully at James. "You're the best."

James pastes on a smile in return but he's still concerned for Logan. He stoops and picks up the bag, swinging it over his shoulder, ignoring Logan's protest. "Is this all you need?" He asks. When Logan nods, he wraps an arm around his friend and leads him out into the cold air, tightening his one armed grip when Logan shivers slightly.

Then they've driving again. The car is silent, uncomfortably so, and James ends up switching on the radio. He fiddles with the controls until he remembers that Logan loves Christmas and everything to do with the holiday including the music.

At least he gets a reaction. Logan turns to him in surprise. "'Christmas music? You don't-"

"I know I don't celebrate Christmas." James finishes for him. "But you do and you love it." He shrugs. "What can it hurt? In fact. . ." An idea comes to him and he glances at Logan, smiling slightly. "I think we should celebrate together."

"What?" Logan's mouth drops open. "But James, you're Jewish remember?"

James feigns astonishment. "I am? Well, that explains the yamaka I found in my closet the other day." He chuckles at the sight of a tiny grin curving Logan's lips upward and showcasing the dimples. "Listen, Logan. You love Christmas more than anything else in the world and just because your parents and Leah are mad at you doesn't mean that you can't celebrate it. And there's no way I'm letting you celebrate it alone."

Logan is quiet for a while. Then he looks at James and although it's still so painful to see the bruise on his face, the joy shinning in his eyes makes it somewhat easier. "This means so much to me. I don't even know what to say, James."

"You don't need to say anything." James drums his fingers on the steering wheel, deep in thought. "And Logan, I'm not going to push you if you don't want to talk about it but I'd really like to know what happened today. I mean, your dad hit you for breaking up with Leah?" He sees Logan's eyes dim a bit and rushes on. "I'm sorry, Logan. I don't want to hurt you. That's the last thing I want to do. It's just. . . I'm worried about you." His jaw clenches in anger. "In fact, half of me wants to drive over to the police station and-"

"No!" Logan cries out in alarm. "James, no. It's okay. Please don't make me go to the police. It's not that big of a deal."

"Your father _hit_ you, Logan." James is trying to be firm in his desire to report the incident but Logan's plea already has him wavering. "That's abuse."

"I'm an adult." Logan insists. "And it was a one time incident. It won't happen again."

"How can you be sure?" James demands, the thought of Logan getting hurt again brings tears to his own eyes. "I wish you'd let me help you, Logan."

"I'm sorry." Logan is quiet once again. "It's just. . . please, James. Christmas is next week. I don't want anyone getting in trouble over something small like this." He hold up a hand when James starts to protest. "Just trust me for now, okay? I promise that it won't happen again. And I promise to tell you more about what happened later on. But not right now. I just need some time to think through some things." A faint blush heats up Logan's face and he carefully avoids eye contact with James.

James reluctantly gives in but only because Logan promised and Logan never makes promises that he can't keep. "Okay. But I swear if I ever hear about anyone touching you again then I won't hesitate to call the police. Just be grateful that I'm going to let the police handle it instead of going over there myself and beating the crap out of whoever hurts you."

"You're too much." Logan complains, but he's smiling as he speaks. "I know I've already said this but thanks, James."

"Anytime Logan." Jame replies. "I'm always here for you. That's what best friends are for." He wishes that he and Logan could be more than best friends. He also wishes that he could squish the silly hope that still resides deep within him. The hope that made itself known as soon as Logan told him of his break-up with Leah. It's stupid of him.

He's distracted from his gloomy thoughts by the sound of Logan singing softly along to the radio. He listens and concentrates hard and he finally recognizes '_Let it Snow'_. It's actually more of a winter song than a Christmas song and even he knows the lyrics. So he joins in, quietly at first until he and Logan are singing together, their voices meshing together creating a beautiful melody that, in James' opinion, is even better than the whoever is singing it on the radio. _This is nice_. He decides. It's just him and Logan. Together. He gets a glimpse of what they could be if everything was perfect. But James knows better. He knows that there's no such thing as perfect.

The song ends and a new one begins. James only knows that it's _'Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas_' but that's all. He doesn't have a clue how any bit of the song goes so he falls silent and listens to Logan sing in his soft, clear voice that to James, sounds angelic.

He watches the people outside, walking along the streets of the little town. The sky apparently heard the last song because a light snow is falling, dusting the already white surroundings. James watches a few sets of couples and feels a twinge of jealously but suppress it before Logan notices. That's the last thing either of them need right now.

Just then they approach a tree lot and James grins. There are still a good number of trees left and so he turns into the parking lot, catching Logan by surprise. "You don't have to stop singing yet, you know." He says, slightly disappointed when his music stops.

"What are we doing?" Logan asks curiously, craning his neck to see over the cars that are already parked.

"We can't celebrate Christmas without a tree." James points out.

A childish light brightens Logan's eyes. "Really?" He says hopefully.

At first James can't answer him because he's so stunned by how perfect Logan is. _Maybe perfect really does exist_. He muses to himself. But then he jerks back to reality where Logan is still waiting for a reply. "Absolutely." He says, trying to breathe normally. "Let's go get a tree."

**A/N. Lol. Seriously. I need an angst break. This will be a multi-chapter and I am so excited for more. Review?**


	2. O Christmas Tree

**A/N. Miss Fenway is still recuperating. So deal with the cavity-inducing fluff okay? Lol. I don't own anything. **

"Wait, James." Logan stops as he's halfway out of the car and gives James a troubled look. "What about my face?"

James cringes at the painful reminder and then he pulls a pair of sunglasses from off the dashboard and hands them to Logan. "Here." He says, trying to sound cheerful. "These should do." He watches as Logan slides them on and gives his friend a thumbs up. "You can barely see it now."

At first Logan looks doubtful but when James gives him a thumbs up he smiles and nods. "Okay. Let's go then." He leads the way into the tree lot, James close behind him.

There are a decent number of trees left but after only five minutes of just walking around it's obvious why. They aren't the most beautiful trees the boys have seen. They have bald spots and sparse branches and one even drops a bucket load of needles on James when he brushes up again it.

Logan laughs as James hastily brushes pine needles out of his hair and glares at the offending tree. "Sorry, Logan." He apologizes. "These aren't the greatest."

"What did you expect the week before Christmas.?" Logan points out. He shrugs and shakes his head. "It's not your fault. I'm sure we can find something here. If we can't then it's no big deal."

James doesn't buy the careless tone of Logan's voice for an instant. He knows his friend is disappointed and even though he also knows that Logan is right and it's not his fault, he feels like a bad friend for getting Logan's hopes up only to have them come crashing down at the lack of beauty. "We'll find one." He says confidently.

They continue searching, this time inspecting each tree more closely to see if there are any ways that the defects can be hidden. James again lets Logan take the lead because he has no idea what makes a good Christmas tree when all that is left are a bunch of misfits.

"Here." Logan says suddenly. He stops in front of a tree that's only a little taller than James. "It's small but there's only one bad spot. We can put that side to the wall and it'll be as good as invisible." He gives the tree a firm shake and nods in satisfaction. "See? The needles aren't dropping with this one. That means it's a healthy tree."

"Are you sure?" James asks. The tree is the runt of the lot and he's not sure if Logan is just trying to make him feel better. But then Logan takes of the sunglasses to see the tree better and James can see that his eyes are lit up and that he really does like the tree. He considers taking the sunglasses from Logan because his eyes are so beautiful and it's a shame to have them covered, bruise or no bruise. But then he sees that Logan is waiting for him to respond and he shakes his head to clear his mind of his humiliating thoughts. "Okay then. What now?"

Logan sets the sunglasses back on his face much to James' disappointment and grins at how clueless his friend is about the whole Christmas tree procedure. "You stay here and guard our tree. I'll get the owner to come get it for us."

James obediently stands next to the tree and watches Logan walk off. _"Our tree."_ He's glad that they're in Minnesota and it's the middle of a December winter because he can blame the red of his cheeks on the cold weather. But secretly he loves how Logan referred to the tree. He waits for Logan to return, tensing every time someone approaches the tree as if to look at it more closely. He's prepared to fight for it but fortunately he doesn't have to because Logan returns fairly quickly with a man that reminds James of Paul Bunyan.

"So, this is your tree, huh?" Paul Bunyan asks. He looks the tree up and down. "Not bad compared to the rest of them. A little on the small side."

"That's okay." Logan says quickly.

The man smiles. "Kind of like Charlie Brown's Christmas tree isn't it?"

James doesn't get the Charlie Brown reference but Logan does and apparently it's a good thing to have a tree like Charlie Brown because Logan is smiling. James really likes Logan's smile.

"Okay, well who wants to help me get it over to your car?" The man breaks up James' concentration on Logan's smile.

"I will." James nods. "Just tell me what to do. This is my first Christmas tree." He adds when he receives a skeptical look as if Paul Bunyan can't believe that he doesn't know how to carry a tree.

The man chuckles but not unkindly. "Well, congratulations then. I'm sorry you couldn't have a better first tree. I'll pick it up, you just hold the top part of the ground and lead the way."

They're simple instructions and even a Christmas tree rookie like James understands perfectly. Soon they're at the car and the man disappears to get a rope because apparently the tree won't simply stay on the top the car and it needs to be tied down. Who knew? Everyone but James probably.

"James," Logan says as a thought occurs to him. "I left my wallet at my apartment."

James has forgotten that one also needs to pay for Christmas trees. But it doesn't matter. He shakes off Logan's worry. "I got it." He assures him.

"But-"

"Shhh." James scolds. "It's no big deal, Logie. Let me do this. Let me buy my first Christmas tree."

The man returns and introduces himself as Ralph so James can't mentally call him Paul Bunyan anymore. He skillfully ties the tree to the roof with a little help from Logan while James stands by anxiously, ready to catch Logan if he loses his balance and falls the few feet to the ground. "Okay," Ralph says then. "You're set to go."

"Um. . ." James isn't sure how to go about this. "How much?" He asks bluntly.

Ralph smiles. "Since this is your first tree, how about it's my present to you?"

James' eyes widen. "I can't let you do that!" He protests, digging in his pocket and pulling his wallet out.

"Sure you can!" Ralph practically bellows cheerfully. "And you will." He pats the roof of the car in emphasis. "Merry Christmas, boys."

"Thank you." Logan says shyly. "It's really generous of you."

Ralph shrugs his massive shoulders and James goes back to thinking of him as Paul Bunyan. The only thing that's missing is Babe, the big blue ox. "Well now, it's just a little tree. Enjoy!" Before James or Logan can say anything else he walks off leaving the two to look at each other.

Logan grins. "Wow." He says.

"Wow is right." James gazes at the tree which suddenly looks even better. He likes free stuff. "Well, let's get going."

They climb back in the car and drive the rest of the way to James' house. They lack Paul Bunyan's strength but Logan and James manage quite easily to get the tree through the door. James then learns that one must own something called a "tree stand" in order to actually keep the tree from falling over.

"I didn't realize that Christmas trees are so complicated." He jokes as he tries to make the tree at least lean against the wall for the time being. "You think you can hang on to this Logan? My neighbors love Christmas almost as much as you do and they might have a spare tree stand laying around."

"A spare tree stand?" Logan asks.

James nods. He knows his statement must sound absurd but he might be right. "Let me go check real quick."

So he leaves Logan to hold the tree upright and goes back outside, crossing the snowy yard to his next door neighbor's house. He knocks on the door and then waits.

"Hi, James." Mr. Ferguson greets him as he opens the door. "What can I do for you?"

"I know this is probably a strange question but do you have a spare tree stand I could borrow?" James figures that in the unusual circumstance he has found himself in, it's probably best to cut to the chase. "My friend doesn't have anywhere to spend Christmas this year so he's staying with me and we just brought a tree home."

"I see." Mr. Ferguson opens the door wider and allows James inside. "Wait here. I think we may have one. Mrs. Ferguson bought a few because she wanted to put some smaller trees up and I think she overestimated the ratio of trees to tree stands."

The man disappears down the hallway and James is left alone to look around. His thoughts inevitably drift to Logan back at the house and James smiles contentedly. He's not alone for long because Mr. Ferguson returns with not only a tree stand but a small box in his arms.

"I hope it's the right size." The man dumps his offerings into James' arms. "It's a little small."

"That's okay." James says. "Our tree is pretty small."

Mr. Ferguson smiles. "Good. Oh, and that box has some extra things in it that I thought you could put to good use."

James is grateful. He hasn't even thought of ornaments. "Thanks so much. This will mean so much to Logan."

The two neighbors exchange farewells and James walks back outside and hurries to his front door. He juggles the tree stand and box of ornaments and opens the door and enters. "I'm back!" He calls cheerfully. "I come bearing gifts."

He hurries over to Logan and the two quickly set up the tree. To their satisfaction and delight, the stand is a perfect match for their Charlie Brown tree. They turn it so that the lone bald spot is facing the wall and then James shows Logan the box of decorations. "Ready?"

James turns on the radio and finds the station that has been playing Christmas music since Thanksgiving because he's absolutely determined to give Logan the best Christmas possible. But then again, he realizes how much he's enjoying getting into all the festivities that he's only heard about.

Logan is an expert at tree decorating and soon has the strand of lights that Mr. Ferguson included in the box, wrapped around the tree. "Now we just hang the ornaments on the branches." He instructs James before he begins to sing along with the radio.

James watches him at first and then follows his example. At first he doesn't pay attention to the different types of decorations that he's pulling out of the box. But then he notices how the variety makes the whole experience more interesting. There are glass balls, a string of cranberries, icicles and snowflakes and then there are unique ones. He likes them all and when he and Logan finish, they step back to admire their handiwork.

"Wow." Logan says appreciatively. "See? All it needed was some love."

The tree has been almost magically transformed. It's beautiful. James frowns though. "It's missing something at the top." He says aloud. "I didn't see a star or an angel in the box."

Logan glances around the room and then laughs. "Do you mind if we use that? I think it'd be perfect."

James looks to see that Logan is pointing out the Star of David that he has sitting above the fireplace. It's his one consent to decorating for Hanukkah but Logan is absolutely right. "I agree." He hands the Jewish star to Logan. "Would you like to do the honors?"

Logan carefully takes the ornament from James and approaches the tree. He has to stretch a little bit to set it on the top and James stands by to steady him just in case. But Logan has no trouble and then their tree is perfect. "I love it." Logan declares.

"Me too." James says, realizing that he means every word.

Logan fidgets and then sits down on the couch. "Do you mind if I tell you what happened with my parents?" He asks quietly. "I mean, you don't have to. I just feel like you should know since I'm imposing on you."

"You're not imposing at all." James says as he joins Logan on the couch. "You can tell me anything. You know that."

"Yeah." Logan says with a small smile. The smile fades all too soon and he begins his story. "I broke up with Leah last night because I realized that I don't love her the way she loves me. I care about her and everything but I can't see myself spending the rest of my life with her." He fiddles with a broken strand of cranberries. "I think I'm in love with someone else." He confesses in a rush. "My parents just didn't understand."

James waits for Logan to go on but this doesn't happen and he realizes that Logan is done talking about the incident at least for now. "Okay." He says simply, sensing that Logan wants to drop the whole subject. "If you need to tell me anything else, just let me know. Got that?"

Logan smiles but he looks upset about something. "Got it. Thanks, James." He stands up and looks inside the box. "There are some other things in here. Check it out." He begins lifting items out one by one. "Some candles, a few CD's, _'Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer_." He laughs as he pulls the DVD out. "This is one of my favorite movies."

"We'll have to watch it then." James wants the sadness in Logan's eyes to disappear and never ever come back. He joins his friend in emptying the box. He pulls an object out of the box and his face turns bright red because even he knows what he's holding in his hand. _"Oh, and that box has some extra things in it that I thought you could put to good use."_

"Mistletoe?" Logan squeaks. His face is as red as James feels like his is. He tries to laugh it off though and takes the decoration from James. "Well, Christmas isn't Christmas without mistletoe." He walks away a short distance and hangs it in the open doorway leading from the family room to the kitchen.

Almost as if the DJ on the radio is psychic, _'Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree'_ starts to play and whoever is singing mentions mistletoe, making both Logan and James blush even more. James tries to ignore the fact that Logan is alone underneath the mistletoe and pretends to sweep up non-existent pine needles.

"Let me help." Logan joins him but there is nothing for either of them to do. They fall into an awkward silence until a new song begins and James suddenly bursts out laughing. Logan tips his head in confusion. "What is it?" He asks curiously. "I've never heard this song before."

James smirks. "This is my song. Adam Sandler wrote it. It's called, _'The Hanukkah Song'_." He rises to his feet and walks to the hall closet. "Be right back. Don't go anywhere." When he finds what he's looking for he returns and hold up the two items for Logan to see.

"Yamakas?" Logan asks in amusement.

"Yup." James surprises Logan by setting one of the small hats on his head. "I have a great idea. Let's combine our holidays together. So put on your yamaka like a good little Jewish boy and listen to this classic song."

Logan laughs and shyly takes the extra yamaka. "Like this?"

James bites his lip to keep from laughing and adjusts the hat so that it's sitting on Logan's head correctly. "There." He says, thinking that Logan looks. . . well, adorable.

Logan chuckles. "I can't believe I've never heard this song before. It's um. . . creative."

"I know." James agrees. "So what do you think about my idea?"

"Combining Christmas and Hanukkah?" Logan needs to clarify. "It sounds fair to me."

"Good." James grins. "This will be fun." And for the moment, he's able to put his feelings for Logan aside and simply enjoy his company.

**A/N. I think Miss Jagan died of the absurd fluff. Miss Fenway might return next. We'll see. Review?**


	3. Underneath the Mistletoe

**A/N. Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews for the first two chapters. You are amazing people. I think I have multiple-personality disorder with my writing. I just don't understand how I can write something as horribly angsty as 'Head On Collision' and then turn around and write this. . . fluff. Although it is angstier than I intended it to be. Lol. I fail so hard at writing happy stuff. ANYWAY, this chapter is dedicated to One Man Writing Games. I don't own anything. **

"So what's next on the agenda?" James questions Logan as _The Hanukkah Song_ comes to an end. He starts to take his yamaka off but Logan stops him.

"I have an idea." Logan says with a huge grin. "Let's wear these all week long, even when we're doing Christmas stuff. It'll help combine the holidays a little better."

James isn't about to argue with Logan and instead of laughing he nods seriously. "That's a great idea, Logan." Then he jumps back to the original subject. "Well?"

Logan takes his time to think before he answers James. "We could make a gingerbread house." He says hopefully. "That's always one of my favorite things to do." He nods to the box they've left sitting at their feet. "I saw a mold in there. All we need is the gingerbread and some candy. Oh, and icing."

"I might have all of those things." James stands up. "Let's go in the kitchen and check." He wanders into the other room with Logan right behind him. Then he listens as Logan recites from memory all of the ingredients that they need and to their collective delight there is no need to go out to the store and fight a crowd of last minute shoppers. James has everything they need.

Logan leaves briefly and returns with the mold in hand. "Okay." He grins up at James. "Let's get started."

Once again James has no idea what he's supposed to be doing so he lets Logan take the lead. He leans up against the counter and watches as Logan mixes the ingredients up for the gingerbread and then pours it into the mold. He then realizes that Logan needs to put the mold in the oven and that he's in the way. He tries to move out of the way but Logan has already backed up into him. He stumbles and James has to reach out and steady him.

"Sorry." Logan's face turns bright red at the unexpected contact. "You need a bigger kitchen, James." He tries to laugh of his embarrassment.

"Yeah." James mumbles, thinking of how his kitchen is the perfect size. He lets go of Logan's arm and opens the oven door for him. "Here. Now what?"

Logan smiles at his impatience, or is it eagerness? "We could make the icing. That won't take long. Then we have to wait for the gingerbread to finish baking and cooling."

James nods to the electronic mixer that he's already cleaned for Logan. "Go ahead." He watches as Logan mixes the sugar and milk and whatever else. "You don't even measure." He observes.

"I guess that's what happens after I watch my mom do it for my whole life." Logan shrugs modestly. "Practice makes perfect." He holds up one of the beaters for James.

James takes the beater and looks at Logan questioningly. "What do I do with this?" He asks. "Wash it again?"

"You could lick it." Logan takes the other one and sticks his tongue out, running it over the smooth metal. He stops when he sees the expression on James' face. "What's the matter?" He asks innocently. "All the stories you've heard about salmonella poisoning were just made up by mothers who want the icing all to themselves."

Logan is teasing him. James knows this. He's just glad that the preheated oven is warming the kitchen up. He tugs at the collar of his shirt and clears his throat. "Is that so?" He tries to keep his voice steady and them mimics Logan's actions. "Well, the medical bill is coming to your house if I get sick." He finishes cleaning the beater and drops it in the sink with a clatter. "But I have to admit, that was worth it."

Logan twirls his own beater in one hand. "You have icing on your face." He says absentmindedly.

"Where?" James reaches up to feel his face but Logan stops him.

"Here. Let me. You'll probably just smear it." Logan takes a warm washcloth and gently touches it to the tip of James' nose, a smile lighting up his eyes. "You look like a little kid." He adds fondly. He tongue runs along his lips and he stops abruptly and drops the wash cloth back in the sink. "There." He mutters.

"Thanks." James touches his nose. There's a silence but somehow it's not that awkward. He studies Logan who seems to be deep in thought. "Are you okay, Logan?" He asks carefully, not wanting to push his friend.

Logan reaches up and rubs that back of his neck. "I was thinking about my parents." He admits.

"What really happened?" James asks in spite of himself.

Logan sighs and drops his hand, shoving it the pocket of his jeans. "I honestly don't know how to tell you. It's kind of. . . awkward."

James steps closer to Logan and lays a hand on Logan's shoulder. "Logan, look at me." He waits until Logan brings his gaze from the floor to look at him. "You know you can tell me anything. I'll love you no matter what." The words are innocent because Logan will think that James just means he loves him as a friend.

"Remember how I told you I broke up with Leah because I'm in love with someone else?" Logan's voice is shaking with emotion. He sees James nod wordlessly and gets the next few words out in a rush. "It's not a girl I'm in love with."

James' breath catches in his throat and he simply stares at Logan. Finally he clears his throat and manages to answer him. "Oh?" His voice sounds light and short of breath to him. "Is. . . is that why your dad hit you?"

Logan nods looking miserable. "I don't think they'll ever forgive me." He's obviously trying to hold tears back. "I never thought my own parents would do this to me."

"They're stupid." James says before he can stop himself. He reaches out with one arms and drags Logan into a quick hug. "I promise I'll be here for you, Logan. I'm not going to leave you."

"You might." Logan sounds like he's losing control. He's shaking slightly in James' arms.

"Why would I do that?" James tightens his grip on Logan. "Logan, I-"

"Because I'm in love with you." Logan places his hands on James' chest and shoves them apart. Tears are running down his face now and he looks scared. "I'm sorry, James. I just. . . I don't even know. I'm sorry I had to ruin everything. I can go back to my apartment now."

"No." James interrupts Logan's rant. If he was having trouble breathing before then he now has to concentrate ridiculously hard on inhaling and exhaling. "Logan, are you serious?" He takes Logan's wrist and holds it to keep him from moving away.

Logan swallows hard and nods. "I'm sorry." He says quietly, still looking shattered.

"Don't be." James whispers. Then before he can think about what he's doing he takes Logan's shoulders and gently shoves him to the doorway, backing him against the wall.

"James?" Logan stammers nervously.

"Look up." James says softly, letting his hands run down the length of Logan's arms.

Logan looks up. "The mistletoe." He says weakly. "But-"

James leans in and presses his lips to Logan's. He hears Logan inhale sharply and he pulls away slowly. "Is something wrong?" He asks, worried.

"Why did you kiss me?" Logan sounds hurt.

"Because," James can't help but smile. "That's what people do when they love someone."

"You love me?" Logan squeaks out in a whisper.

In answer, James kisses Logan again and he grins when this time Logan kisses him back. "Yes." He mumbles against Logan's mouth. "So much. More than anything."

Logan suddenly throws his arms around James and the roles are reversed because James finds himself pressed up against the wall. "You love me." Logan marvels aloud his face pressed into James' shirt. "Why?"

"Why not?" James takes Logan's face and tilts in upward just like he did earlier that same day. Except then he was looking at the bruise on Logan's face and now he's just looking at Logan. "You're amazing, Logan. I love everything about you. Your eyes, your nose. . ." He drops a kiss on Logan's lips before he goes on. "Your lips and your hair-"

"I'm nothing special." Logan shakes his head. "You're beautiful. Your eyes are hazel and mine are just plain and boring brown. Your hair. . ." He trails off and grins. "You are The Face after all. I'm just-"

"Incredible." James finishes for him. "Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise. You are absolutely amazing, Logan. I can't believe that you love me."

"Well, I feel the same way." Logan says in a shaking voice. "Does that mean we deserve each other?"

James' heart is beating so hard in his chest that he actually wonders if he could be having a heart attack. If he ever collapsed Logan could always give him mouth-to-mouth. He laughs aloud at the thought and then kisses Logan again, enjoying the rush of adrenaline. "Sure why not?"

Logan leans his head against James' chest and allows his taller friend to wrap his arms around him. "I love you." He whispers.

James closes his eyes, wishing that he would never forget how amazing those words sound coming from Logan. "I love you too." He replies, dropping a kiss on the tops of Logan's head. "I can't believe that you're mine."

"I'll be yours as long as you want me." Logan tips his head up to receive another kiss.

"Forever." James promises. He sighs deeply and draws Logan even closer. His hands run carefully down Logan's back and then come to rest on his waist. "At least as long as you want me."

"Forever." Logan repeats the promise. He takes a step away and places his hands on James' chest but he doesn't shove them apart like the last time. He lets his fingers run aimlessly up and down the front of James' shirt, smiling when James' heart thuds underneath his fingertips. "Your heart feels like mine does."

"I don't think that's possible." James tries to imagine Logan's heart beating like his but he doesn't have to wonder long because Logan takes his hand and places it one his smaller chest. James' heart thuds extra hard and then he feels Logan's heart beat matching his own perfectly. "Okay." He admits. "I was wrong." He lets his hand slid down Logan's chest and then kisses him gently.

"Every time you kiss me," Logan mumbles against James' lips. "I feel like I'm going to have a heart attack or something. You'll perform CPR on me won't you?"

"You'll have to teach me first." James chuckles. "Doctor Logan Mitchell."

Logan grins. "I like the sound of that."

"Me too." James returns the grin. "I have to say Logan," He finally moves from off the wall and wraps an arm around Logan. "I think this is the best Christmas ever."

"It's your first Christmas ever." Logan points out. "But that's okay because this is the best Hanukkah ever."

"I couldn't agree more." James laughs. He stares at Logan and then shoves him back up against the wall. Their kisses before were gentle first kisses but now James uses more force. He feels Logan trembling in his arms and strokes his arms to soothe him. He presses his chest against Logan's and loses his heartbeat against the feel of Logan's heart thudding crazily.

Logan breaks away long enough to catch his breath and then gasps.

"What's the matter?" James asks in a dazed voice.

"The gingerbread is burning." Logan whispers. His eyes remain locked onto James' face. "We should probably get it out"

"Right." James steps away reluctantly. Then he smiles and takes Logan's hand, intertwining their fingers. "Come on." He pulls Logan away with him and glances one last time at the mistletoe. "I guess I'll have to remember to thank my neighbor again."

**A/N. That was so horrible wasn't it? Oh my gosh. Oh well. I need something to compensate for the angst. I don't know what I'll be updating next. I guess we'll see. Review?**


	4. Rudolph

**A/N. I seriously think I'm bi-polar when I write. What other explanation could there be? One thing remains the same, I still don't own anything.**

"How bad is it?" James asks, almost afraid to hear the answer. He watches as Logan pulls the gingerbread mold from the oven and wrinkles his nose at the bitter smell of burnt baked goods.

"It's actually not that bad." Logan inspects it carefully. "Mostly on the roof." He grins at James. "We could always pretend that it's soot and ashes from the chimney."

James looks at the finished product skeptically. "Is there even a chimney?"

Logan rolls his eyes. "We'll make one." He sets the mold on the counter to cool and leans into James. "I'm sure you have something in your candy stash that we can use."

James sighs in contentment and wraps his arms around Logan. "You have an answer for everything, don't you?" He ask fondly, as he drops a kiss on Logan's forehead, smiling when Logan tilts his head so that their lips meet.

"I try." Logan grins up at him. "We have some time until it's cool enough to use. What do you want to do?"

A glance out of the window shows James that the sky is dumping another foot or two of snow on them and even though it's beautiful, it wouldn't be all that pleasant to be outside in the freezing cold. "We could watch _Rudolph_." He suggests brightly, smiling when Logan's face lights up at the idea.

"Sounds good to me." Logan turns the oven off and then walks into the family room with James right behind him. "I'll set it up. You go sit down."

James obeys and watches Logan. He still can't believe all that's happened in the last ten minutes. Just that morning he had been thinking how Logan would marry Leah and he would have to put on a smile at their wedding while deep inside his heart was breaking. Now-

"What's the matter?" Logan asks in sudden concern. He sits down on the couch next to James with the DVD remote in one hand and sets his free hand on James' knee.

The contact reminds James that Logan is his now and he takes the smaller boy into his arms and pulls him into his lap. "I was just thinking," His voice is muffled because his face in pressed into Logan's back. "I can't believe this is real. I thought you and Leah were going to get married and have a bunch of smart and adorable little kids together and-"

"Hey," Logan cuts him off with a quick kiss and turns so that his head is resting on James' shoulder. "Who's Leah?"

James chuckles and dips his head so that his forehead touches Logan's. "Okay. I get the point."

"Good." Logan sits up a little and wraps an arm over James' shoulders and around his neck. "Can we watch the movie now?" He asks with a small pout.

"Absolutely." James says as he continues to stare at Logan.

Logan turns the movie on and then takes James' chin in his hand and forcefully turns his gaze to the TV. "You've never seen this before. So you have to watch it."

It's impossible to refuse Logan anything so James reluctantly turns his attention to the screen, happy to at least have Logan so close to him. They watch the opening credits together and then he's instantly confused. "I thought this was _Rudolph_."

"It is." Logan seems just as confused by his question.

"Are you sure this isn't _Frosty_?" James lets go of Logan's hand long enough to point. "Who's the snowman?"

Logan laughs. "James, that's the narrator. He just happens to be a snowman but I don't think he's any relation to Frosty. Trust me. I'm the Christmas movie expert."

"Okay then." James leans backwards and pulls Logan so that he's leaning against him. "I'll be quiet now." But it's hard to be quiet when he has so many questions and comments about the movie. He cracks up at the first scene with the elves making toys and when Logan glances at him, he struggled to explain. "That boss elf makes me think of Gustavo Rocque, that music producer that came through town when we were sixteen."

"He was stupid." Logan scowls at the name. "He said you have no talent. You're amazing. You deserved to get a record deal not Jenny Tinkler."

"Jenny has a great voice." James says generously. "Besides, if I went to LA with Gustavo then I couldn't be here with you."

"It's selfish of me to want you here." Logan sighs. "You'll never do anything if you stay in Minnesota."

"That's fine with me." James tells Logan firmly. "I'd rather be here with you than anywhere else in the world without you."

"You're the best." The scowl fades from Logan's face and he smiles at James.

James shakes his head slowly. "You're the best." He laughs. "Has it even been an hour?" He asks. "We're already arguing like an old married couple."

Logan laughs too but he doesn't say anything else so the two of them try to get back into the movie. The calm only lasts a minute or two before Logan feels James' stare. "Now what?"

"That elf," James smirks. "The one who wants to be a dentist-"

"Hermie." Logan supplies James with the name of the elf in question. "What about him?"

"He just reminds me of you. The way we were always playing with our army men and you were playing doctor to the injured soldiers." James squeezes Logan's hand. "And you're short and adorable just like Hermie."

"Carlos is shorter than I am." Logan protests at the comparison. "Can you ever watch a movie without relating the characters to people in your life?"

"Never." James shakes his head. "You do the same with books, remember?"

"True." Logan smiles. Okay then. See Kendall and Carlos yet?"

"Nope." James shakes his head. "Not yet." He leans forward as if he's paying a great amount of attention to the movie. "I'll keep my eyes peeled."

Logan can't help himself and is now eager to hear who James compares their friends to. But then he frowns. "What will they think?" He asks James. "About us I mean."

James glances at Logan. "They're our best friends." He says quietly.

"My parents were supposed to be my parents." Logan reminds him, his eyes suddenly glistening with unshed tears.

Even with all that's happened, they haven't really talked about Logan's parents. James bits his lip at the sight of Logan so broken hearted and he pulls him into the safe circle of his arms. "I hate your parents for doing this to you." He gently touches the fading bruise just under Logan's eye. "You don't deserve it and if there's anyway I could make you feel better-"

"You have." Logan insists. "Honestly, James. I think I would have been okay if I told you that I was in love with you and you just accepted it. But you love me too and . . . that means everything to me."

James forgets that their watching a light-hearted Christmas movie and he feels concerned for Logan. "Logie," He begins, his voice trembling in fear. "What would you have done if I didn't accept you? You said earlier that you were afraid I'd hate you."

The light fades in Logan's eyes. "I don't think I could have lived with myself." He finally admits. "It would have hurt too much."

James pulls Logan into a fierce hug and old him so tightly that he has to loosen his grasp so that they can breath. "Logan." He whispers, fear making speech impossible except for Logan's name.

"I'm sorry." Logan says miserably. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No." James shakes his head and lets out a deep sigh. "It's fine. Just as long as you're okay." He sits up and looks intently at Logan. "Are you okay?"

Logan nods and looks down at their linked hands. "Even with all that's happened with my mom and dad and Leah, I'm better than I've ever been my whole life. I promise."

"Good." James shuts his eyes and lays back down, still not letting go of Logan. "I love you." He says just in case Logan needs to hear it.

Logan kisses him gently. "I love you too." He replies, sounding perfectly content and at ease. "And you know what I think?" He waits for James to open his eyes and look at him. "I think Kendall and Carlos will be okay with us."

"Us." James smiles. "Do you know how much I love the sound of that?" He glances at the TV screen at an unexpected sound and laughs. "I forgot we were watching this."

Logan's cheeks redden. "Oh yeah." He says, ducking his head in shy embarrassment. "Do you see a Kendall or a Carlos?"

"Um. . ." James focuses on the movie and then laughs, relieved to have the tension gone. "Yeah. That red haired guy is Kendall. Just imagine his mustache as eyebrows."

Instantly, Logan collapses into laughter. "James!" He gasps. "That's so terrible!"

"Well, I also think that. . . creature is Carlos."

"The Abominable Snowman?" Logan laughs even harder. "That's even worse, James."

James wishes he could capture the sound of Logan's laughter because he's convinced it's one of the most beautiful sounds in all the world. "I know. Normally, I'd say that Carlos is the elf but Hermie is really cute like you so-"

"So you compare the shortest of us to the tallest character in the movie." Logan finishes. "Okay, James."

"Who am I?" James asks curiously.

Naturally, Logan takes time to actually consider his question seriously. "I think you're Rudolph." he finally says. "Because you're my hero just like Rudolph is everyone's hero You saved Christmas for me just like Rudolph saves Christmas for everyone."

"And you say I'm corny." James laughs gently, not wanting to hurt Logan's feelings.

But Logan laughs too. "I've learned it from the best." He replies simply. "You."

"You've learned well, young padawn." James said in a deep voice. "Soon you'll be a master."

Logan shakes his head. "You're so strange." He murmurs, kissing James.

"Is that why you can't keep off of me?" James teases.

"Like you could do better." Logan retorts.

"I thought we were watching _Rudolph_." James isn't paying attention to the movie though. He has Logan. What else does he need?

"Forget Rudolph." Logan speaks for him and leans in closer to James. "You're much better. Besides," He nods to the screen. "It's almost over anyway. Santa just has to save the misfit toys."

"Aw, but that sounds so happy." James still doesn't tear his gaze away from Logan.

"I'm already happy." Logan sits up and then stands, pulling James to his feet. "But I know something else we can do."

"Oh?" James eyebrows shoot up. "What's on your mind this time?"

"Besides how much I love you?" Logan asks. He grins as James leads him to the mistletoe. "We still haven't finished that gingerbread house."

James leans in and holds Logan long enough to exchange a few kisses then he reluctantly breaks away. "Well then I guess we'd better get started."

**A/N. -cough choke gasp- FLUFF. -dead- Review?**


	5. Gingerbread Houses & Fireplaces

**A/N. I've been waiting and waiting to write this chapter. Ha-ha. Severe fluff alert. I'm writing C10 of 'Head On Collision' at the same time. I don't think this even qualifies as multi-tasking. I'm weird. I don't own anything.**

"Logan, it won't stand up!" James growls in frustration and lets the gingerbread house collapse on the table and shoves the tray away.

"You have to hold it in place until the icing hardens." Logan says patiently. He reaches over James' shoulder and resets the walls. "Like this."

James turns to look at him. "You're kidding." He states in disbelief. "How long does that take?"

Logan starts to shrug then seems to think better of moving at all. "Five or ten minutes. You know. Not that long." He shifts his feet uncomfortably. "Would you mind either moving or holding up the house? It's kind of hard to hold it when I'm standing over you like this. I-" Logan stops talking when James very gently tugs him down so that he's seated on his lap. "Oh." A faint blush heats up his cheeks. "Or we could do this."

A wide grin spreads across James' face. "You're kind of adorable when you're embarrassed." He whispers in Logan's ear. "Have I ever told you that?"

"Have I ever told you that you're incredibly distracting?" Logan leans slightly away from James and fumbles with the shaky house to get a better grip on the walls which seem intent on falling over again. "You got icing all over our house." He adds in amusement.

"Sorry." James says, not the least bit sorry. "It makes it look like snow. And it covers up some of the burnt parts."

"Chimney soot." Logan corrects him as he focuses on straightening the stubborn roof. "Stay still okay? Don't move."

Because it's Logan telling him this, James obeys. He freezes and remains perfectly still. The radio has yet to be turned off and Logan predictably sings along with whatever is being played. James closes his eyes and allows his forehead to fall onto Logan's back and he just listens. "Is this John Lennon?" He finally asks, because the voice sounds so familiar.

"Mmm." Logan murmurs and nods. "It's called _'War is Over'_ or something like that. You know. He was keeping to the whole _'Imagine' _theme."

"Oh." James buries his face into the back of Logan's neck. "You're blushing." He teases him as he feels the warmth radiating from Logan's skin. "What's so uncomfortable about John Lennon?"

"Nothing." Logan slowly releases the gingerbread house, smiles when it remains upright, and then turns to face James. He smiles. "You have icing on your face."

"That sounds familiar." James returns the smile.

Logan leans in closer. "That's because you're such a messy little kid." He kisses James gently on the nose and then, so quickly, that James isn't sure it actually happened, his tongue darts out and touches James' face. Before James can react, Logan pulls back with a satisfied smile. "There. All clean." He shakes his head with an almost pained expression on his face. "You have no idea how much I wanted to do that earlier." He confesses.

Without taking his eyes off of Logan, James reaches out carefully and finds the bowl of icing. He pulls it closer and then dips a fingertip in and runs it along the side. Then he touches Logan's nose. "Oops." He says casually. "Logan, you have some icing on your face."

"Well, I guess I'd better go get a washcloth." Logan stands up and takes one step away from James. He stops when he feels James glaring at him. "Is there a problem?"

James stand up and towers over Logan. He leans down and plants a somewhat sloppy kiss on Logan's nose then pulls away, smiling when he sees the lack of icing. "Not anymore."

"Anyway," Logan says abruptly. "We can decorate the house now if you want."

"Okay." James turns back to their house which already looks quite disastrous with it's blackened and charred roof and icing all over everywhere. "Are we going to make it look presentable?"

"I guess we'll find out, won't we?" Logan responds lightly. He gestures to the house with the hand that isn't caught in James' fingers. "What do you want to do with it."

"Eat it." James says right away.

Logan rolls his eyes. "There's not much to it right now." He points out. "Besides, when I was a kid we always had to wait until after Christmas to eat anything. That way we had them as cool decorations the week leading up to Christmas."

"And of course you never took anything, not even an M&M, until you were allowed to." James laughs. "Am I right?"

Logan smirks and shakes his head. "Nope. I use to sneak pieces from my house all the time and blame it on our dog."

He sounds so ridiculously proud at his small rebellion as a child that James laughs again and pulls him closer for a quick hug. "I love you." He presses a kiss to the top of Logan's head. He feels Logan return the embrace and lean into him and he sighs in perfect contentment. "What did we do before today?"

"You mean how did we stay off of each other?" Logan's voice is muffled from being pressed into James' chest. "I have no idea. I don't remember." He steps away and studies James closely.

"Is something wrong?" James asks, suddenly nervous.

"No." Logan shakes his head. "I was just thinking of how lucky I am." He stretches on his tip toes and kisses James again before spinning back around to the table. "So the house," He begins conversationally.

"I think it's really mean that you think you can kiss me and then walk away like that." James complains.

"Well," Logan says innocently. "I think the house has waited long enough."

"Okay." James sighs and sits down at the table, pulling Logan down with him. "As long as you sit here."

"I told you," Logan protests. "You're too distracting." But he doesn't move and merely pulls the house and the assorted candies closer to them. "What do you want to do?"

James takes two M&Ms from the bag and pops one in his mouth, giving the second one to Logan. "Let's cover the whole thing with M&Ms. We can make an M&M house. I don't even really like any of this other stuff. My great aunt thinks I like the candy she grew up eating. I'm pretty sure it's the same bags that she's had since she was a little girl."

Logan laughs. "Well, okay then. There's no point in making a gingerbread house with candy that you don't like. Eating it is the whole point."

"Cool." James takes the spatula from the bowl of icing and spreads it warily over the roof, afraid that it'll collapse once again. Soon the whole surface of the house has a thick coat of white icing and James can feel Logan shaking with laughter. "What? This is going to be the best gingerbread house ever."

"Sure." Logan says agreeably. He takes a handful of the red and green M&Ms and begins to place them one by one on the icing. "We have to make it patterned." He insists when he sees James looking at him as if wondering why he's taking so long. "That why it'll look like we put some effort into it."

"You're just OCD or something." James teases. "Everything has to be organized and perfect." but he willingly complies with Logan's wish and turns the house so that he can work on the other side at the same time. They work slowly and carefully and in the middle their fingers brush against each other. James takes Logan's hand and kisses each fingertip gently. "I think it looks pretty great."

"Yeah." Logan nods and smiles. "Much better than I thought it would anyway."

"What?" James asks incredulously. "You mean you doubted me?"

"Never." Logan kisses him on the mouth and steals any further protests he might have. Then he looks at the clock and his eyes widen in disbelief. "It's almost 11:00."

"Where did the time go?" James wonders out loud. "Bedtime?"

Logan yawns. "I didn't sleep well." He admits. "The whole mess with Leah. . . you know. Do you mind if I turn in? I'll sleep on the couch."

"Logan, don't be ridiculous." James disagrees. "I'll take the couch. You sleep in my bed."

"No." Logan refuses firmly. "I can't and I won't kick you out of your own bed, James. Don't even try to convince me otherwise."

Logan is one of the most stubborn people James has ever known so he gives in very reluctantly. "Fine. But tomorrow night we switch."

Logan seems satisfied with this plan and after James makes sure that he has all the blankets and pillows he could ever need, the two share one last moment under the mistletoe before saying goodnight and going their separate ways.

James crawls underneath the covers and buries his face in his pillow. His heart is still racing as he lays in the darkness and recalls everything that's happened in one day. He can hardly believe it and yet it's true. Logan is fast asleep on the couch right this very minute and tomorrow James plans to make him latkes for breakfast. He closes his eyes, afraid to have any dream interrupt his sweet real life but eager to go to sleep so he can wake up as soon as possible.

When he wakes up, James is confused and disoriented. He glances at his alarm clock to see that it's just after two in the morning. At first he's disappointed the he now has to go back to sleep before he can see Logan again. Then he realizes that he's absolutely freezing. Hiding under the covers does nothing and James climbs out of bed and hurried over the thermostat.

The heat is broken. They're in the middle of a Minnesota blizzard and it's freezing inside the house. James groans and then thinks of Logan. He grabs his covers and his blankets and hurries down the stairs.

Logan is shaking with cold even though he appears to still be asleep. James frowns and glances at the unused fireplace. He quickly throws in some logs that he has waiting in the corner of the room and then lights a match and drops it on the wood, watching it ignite. He feels warmer already.

"J-James?"

He turns to see that Logan is awake and shivering so hard that it's a wonder he hasn't tumbled right off the couch. "Hey there." He says in concern.

"What h-happened?" Logan sits up and wraps his arms around his torso, trying to slow down the violent shivers.

"The heat went off." James stands up and brushes his hands off on his sweat pants. "Stand up."

Logan doesn't waste his breath by asking James why he's supposed to stand up. He just stands up, holding one blanket wrapped around his shoulders. James crosses the room and lays down on the couch. Logan looks at him uncertainly for a minute and then castiously lowers himself down until he's resting lightly on James. "Is this okay?" He asks, his voice shaking, with cold or nerves, James can't be sure.

James wraps his arms around Logan and pulls him even closer. "It's perfect." He whispers. He watches as Logan smiles and then lays his head gently down on his chest. His fingers trail up and down Logan's shoulder blades and then his spine. Then he simply lays his palms down on his back and feels the even breathing of someone who is in a deep sleep.

He tilts his head slightly so that he can watch Logan sleep. His face, illuminated by the roaring fire, is peaceful, happy and content. Logan smiles in his sleep and James feels his own lips turn upwards at the sight of the dimples. He frowns though when his gaze lands on the bruise. It's healing nicely and James notices it less and less as time goes on. But he doubts that he'll ever truly forget the moment he first saw the ugly, swollen mark on _his _Logan's face. James doesn't try to suppress the anger he feels toward Logan's father for hitting his own son. But the anger doesn't last long because it occurs to James that Logan is _his_ now and neither Mr. nor Mrs. Mitchell are coming anywhere near him.

A deep sigh escapes James and Logan stirs ever so slightly. James quickly goes back to rubbing his back until he's breathing deeply again. Then, he kisses him on the forehead and closes his own eyes, anticipating the morning.

**A/N. I should say right now that my soundtrack for this fic is the Glee Christmas album. Lol. Somehow it's just so fitting. Review?**


End file.
